1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to small household appliances, such as countertop and undercabinet instant coffeemakers and can openers. In particular, the invention relates to a household appliance comprising a support and a body pivotally connected thereto, such that the appliance can be folded for storage and unfolded and locked into position for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small countertop household appliances are well known. However, applicant is aware of no prior art which discloses or suggests an appliance which can be folded for compact storage and conveniently unfolded and locked in an operating position. Conventional countertop and undercabinet appliances take up a significant amount of room in the kitchen. As the number of small appliances in homes increases, and as the size of homes decreases, countertop space and under counter storage space becomes more limited.
A conventional countertop electric instant coffee or tea maker may comprise a water heating reservoir supported by a stand so that a receptacle for coffee or tea can be placed under the water heating reservoir during use. Such an item is difficult to conveniently store because of its size and irregular configuration. What has been needed, but not shown or suggested by the prior art, is an appliance which can be unfolded and locked into operating position for use, and which can be folded compactly for storage.